This is my choice
by Luffy is king
Summary: Ranma has been dealing with a lot of pain and despair and now someone new has enter into his life. This one is however different as unlike the others, he give Ranma the help he deserve and need to find order in his chaos filled life.


Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2

Chapter 1

Ranma Saotome is at his wits end over how his life has turned out thus far. Ever since the failed wedding attempt, it has steadily gotten worse with Akane, with the eternally angry girl always attacking him and blaming him for things that weren't his fault, his other fiancée's adding fuel to the fire by trying to claim him as their own like a piece of property, and his rivals trying to kill him to gain said fiancée's. As if that wasn't bad enough, the fathers were incessantly pushing him to marry Akane so they could live off of his hard work, not to mention the hemmoriod-like problems such as Cologne making potions or plans to get him into the tribe, Happosai groping his female half, Nabiki blackmailing and extorting from him. The heartbreaker is that even Kasumi, the nicest one, has given him problems with her spoiling Akane rotten.

Yes...Ranma is suffering a lot despite being only 17 years of age. He already felt as if he were a very old man, having health problems such as chest pains, making Doctor Tofu increasingly worried. Just last week he has gotten some seriously bad news. Kodachi somehow managed to get herself transferred to Furinken High. Shampoo compounded this problem by getting herself enrolled as well to get closer to him, Mousse and Ryoga also enrolled to gain the affection of Shampoo and Akane respectively.

Flashback

"Ranma prepare to die!" Ryoga said with passion. He tried to attack Ranma with his bandanas only for Ranma counter with the Hissatsu Tenshin Amaguriken.

"Ryoga just give it rest already..." Ranma grumbled with annoyance. Ryoga decided to ignore him and continue to attack.

"Never! I will make you pay for the suffering I went through because of you!" Ryoga screamed, his voice overflowing with rage and hate.

"Ryoga, you always say that, just give it up. I'm getting tired of these pointless fights." Ranma retorted with frustration.

"How dare you call my pain pointless?! Shi Shi Hokodan!" Pig Boy bellowed as he launched his attack... Only for Ranma to dodge it and blast him with a Moko Takabisha.

Ranma felt slightly winded after that, so he sat down to catch his breath for a moment, but his moment of peace was shatter ruthlessly when Akane stormed over to him.

"Ranma, you jerk! Stop picking on Ryoga!" Akane screeched at him. Ranma just stared at her in utter disbelief, wondering just how Ryoga attacking _him_ could be seen as bullying. However, his time for contemplation was cut short, courtesy of Shampoo hurling herself at him.

"Shampoo so happy to see Airen, Airen happy to see Shampoo?" Shampoo rambled in her ridiculously mangled Japanese. But Murphy's Law was in impeccable form today, because right on her heels was Mousse and his 55 Gallon barrel of issues, misery and spite, which he was more than happy to spread around.

"Give me back my Shampoo, Saotome!" Mousse yelled, throwing a hailstorm of sharp, pointy objects at the pig tailed lad, who simply bobbed and weaved his way through it and beat the living crap out of the myopic amazon male. After he was sure that Mousse wasn't going to get up anytime soon, he stood there trying to wrap his mind around all of the chaos that surrounded him, but again, his time for reflection was cut short as Shampoo glomped him a second time, but this time, Akane gave him an all expenses paid flight on Mallet AirwaysTM.

Flashback end

"Just like clockwork...They cause all of the problems and I wind up payin' for it. I must've ate a baby in a past life and I'm bein' punished for it now." Ranma groused as he decided to leave the roof of the Tendo Training Hall, bound for his room.

Upon reaching his room, he was confronted with yet another needless irritation in his life in the form of his father, his snoring was louder than having a chainsaw being used right next to him. Before he got angry again, he decided to turn in for the night, hoping against hope that tomorrow would bring with it a change for the better. Little does he know that his wish had been heard...And granted.

_**THE NEXT DAY...**_

Another day had risen, and Ranma was awakend from his actually semi-peaceful slumber with a bucket of cold water, courtesy of one angry, violent tomboy AKA Akane.

"Wake up already, you jerk!" Akane barked rudely. Ranma-chan only glared at her and went to bathroom to change back, knowing that arguing with her would only result in a headache. Not the best way to start your morning.

After changing back and washing up, he went to the dining room to eat his breakfast while simultanieously fending off his thieving father, a fuming Akane, and a wailing Soun _**(Seriously...Ranma's life should be a series of Olympic events...)**_. Finishing his meal and spying the time on a nearby clock, Ranma and Akane rushed out the door toward to the school, where they happened across another fart in the universe who's life's mission seemed to be making his life as miserable as possible, Kuno.

"Halt foul dem... " He began to rant until Ranma hit Kuno's mute button...The hard way, the most certainly insane wannabe samurai now an unconscious lump on the pavement as Ranma stepped over him to make his way into the classroom.

"Class we have new student here. His name is Bijan Johnson and he is from America." The teacher pointed to her left and there stood a guy, very tall 6'3, had black hair, blue eyes, and had a mature look to him.

The girls were rather impress with his look and giggly and whisper to themselves. Ranma look at him intensely as he could that tell Bijan is a strong fighter, possibly the strongest he ever came across, but unlike the others Ranma face against Bijan didn't show any hostility or negative feelings. Ranma feel like he doesn't have to worry about Bijan coming after him for one reason or another.

"Care to tell us a little about yourself Bijan"

"There isn't much to tell really, I came from America to here because I heard that Japan has really good culinary school but I needed to make up for lost time when I didn't attended school." Bijan said

"I understand, well let get started class." The teacher replied.

Everyone sat in their seat and listen in to the lesson, Bijan turn toward Ranma and sense the pain and anguish from him which made Bijan want to know more about Ranma. Afterward the day actually was relatively quiet, a first for Ranma. Later on Ranma was preparing to leave but Bijan came up to him.

"Hey Ranma" Bijan said. " Hey Bijan" Ranma said back.

"listen I'm new to town and I was wondering if you could show me around, please? I understand if you can't. Bijan ask nicely.

Ranma was taken aback by this, somebody ask him for something, not expect or demand it. He also did it nicely another first for Ranma.

"Sure thing let go Bijan"

Ranma was walking through town with Bijan showing him what was around, there went the arcade, the mall, and other local hangouts. It went by without a hitch until Ranma was splash with water turning into a girl again. Ranma chan turn and expected Bijan to be surprised but instead he got this.

"Jusenkyo?" Bijan asked

"Yes, how did you know?" Ranma was surprised by his reaction.

"My Sensei taught me a lot of different things including places to avoid I didn't think anyone would foolishly go there, no offense."

"None taken, my father is a complete idiot and this isn't the first time he did something like this. I can't believe I follow him for all for this time." Ranma said bitterly

"Want to talk about it?" Bijan asked

"Really, you want to hear what I have to said?" Ranma said surprised

"Sure I'm willing to hear you out."

Ranma is taken aback again from what Bijan, after dealing with a lot people that tormented him, it was a nice change of pace for someone to do something pleasant for Ranma.

"Before you tell me, let me fix you up." Bijan said as he raises his hand and face it toward Ranma, the water on the Jusenkyo cursed boy sudden heated up and Ranma turn back into a boy.

"Two things, one is how did you do that? Two, thank for changing me back. " Ranma said gratefully

"It is a skill that is a part of my own branch of the Martial Art my master taught and you're welcome for doing that." Bijan said.

"You made your own branch of a Martial Art school? " Ranma said impress

"It's no big deal, although I enjoy fighting it is not what I want to made a main focus on in life. Anyway I will tell you more about it later, I want to see more of this place." Bijan shugged

They continue touring the town and Ranma was explaining to Bijan his story his rivals, his numerous fiancée's, the constant battles, and other pains he went through.

"That is my story from beginning to now."

"Well you have suffered a lot, your father is a dumb ass, I can't believe he was stupid enough to tried the Nekoken and without reading the whole thing. Then again my master explain there are two half for everything like if there is someone smart like Albert Einstein then there somebody outside there who is his opposite, good and evil, smart and dumb, light and dark, there are opposite all around." Bijan said

"Well I never thought of that, I usually deal with one side of thing. Anywhere else you to go to?" Ranma ask, happy that someone who doesn't jump to conclusion and is willing to listen to him.

"The supermarket, I wanted to get some ingredients for my home."

Bijan and Ranma went to the Supermarket to get supply, while there Bijan offer to buy something for Ranma but he nicely turn it down. Ranma decided that he like Bijan and invited him over. They arrived at the Tendo house and were "greeted" by Genma and Soun.

"Son, where have you been?"

"You better explain yourself boy." Genma demanded

"I was showing Bijan around town." Ranma said

"Who's Bijan?" Nabiki ask

"That would be me." Bijan said

"I'm sorry Ranma but dinner is all gone for you and your new friend." Kasumi said

Ranma was feeling a little down with that, Bijan put his hand on his shoulder said he was he was going to make something for him since it was his fault that he missed dinner. Akane not liking to be shown up decided to cook something too.

"Here you go Ranma enjoy." Bijan gave him a dish with a slice of meatloaf, mushroom and mash potatoes. Akane came in as well and tried to serve her "food".

"Now son you have to eat your fiancée cooking." Soun push

"It is a matter of honor" Genma pushing as well.

"Please Ranma, Akane work so hard on it." Kasumi pleaded

Ranma was feeling the pressure. Eat Akane "cooking" or suffered the guilt trip from Kasumi, mallet from Akane, and being harped on by the two morons. Ranma was losing his patient until Bijan step in.

" Hey men, it's Ranma choice so don't gang on him to do something he doesn't want to do." Ranma was surprised that someone was defending him. The others were taken back by this.

" Listen, you..."

"NO, you listen, Ranma is not obligated to eat what Akane made and beside if Ranma has really has the duty to eat his fiancée cooking then said fiancée has the responsibility to made sure what she make turn out correctly." Bijan turn to Akane and ask.

"Did you tried your cooking?"

"What?"

"I said "did you tried your cooking" Akane?" Bijan repeated.

"Why should I, I know it taste fine?" Akane rudely said.

"Oh, then you won't mind proving it, taste your cooking." Bijan replied

"I said it taste..." Before anyone can react Bijan put a piece of Akane meal into her mouth causing to turn blue, yellow, green, and finally red before passing out.

"Akane, how dare you do that to my daughter?" Soun went into his demon head. Bijan gave a glare that quickly stomp that technique.

"All I did was make Akane tried her cooking, are you admitting it is terrible?" Soun went silent at that.

"Go ahead and enjoy, Ranma." Bijan said with a smile. Ranma was a little hesitant about it, he took one bite and really enjoy it.

"This is the best food I've ever had." Ranma said happily. Genma tried to steal Ranma food from him but Bijan stop him.

"I cooked this for Ranma not you. Get your own." Bijan braked, standing in front of Genma.

Genma tried fighting him however he was no match for Bijan. Genma throw a punch and Bijan crush it with his iron like gripe, Genma then tried to kick him in the head, Bijan counter by grabbing the fat idiot and slamming him repeatedly on to the ground, spin kick to the face and finish Genma off with a hard blow to the stomach knocking him out for the night. Ranma finished his food in peace and had a good night sleep since the fat panda didn't bother him, all thanks to his new friend. Things are starting to look up for Ranma after so much suffering.

Author note: For those who think Ranma and Bijan became friends too quickly, well take into account Ranma is push to his limits and anyone else would lose it WAY sooner than him. If there are horrible people like Genma, Soun, Happosai, Mousse, Kuno, or Cologne then there should be characters that are genuinely likable, for example Kenshiro and Rei from Fist of the North Star, Ryu and Ken from Street Fighter, Terry and Andy from King of Fighter, or Jon Taibain and Felicia from Darkstalker. Genma who is a lazy ass, idiotic to tried the Neko Ken without reading the whole manual or sell Ranma out easily, Bijan has the traits opposite of all that would be like a angel sent from Heaven for Ranma who has usually deal with the fat idiot and others terrible people . You'll see more characters that will be good counterparts of NWC.


End file.
